My Bloody Memoir
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: SongfictionMarikxOdion: Marik torments Odion about he feels for his master. This drives Odion to do something unforgettable...


Disclaimer: Like I own Yu-Gi-Oh and any of its characters… I know I have used Going Under for fanfictions before, so bare with me. I think this one fits the theme perfectly. I do not own "Going Under"- Evanescence

Pairing: Marik/Odion

Warning: Extreme angst ahead. If you do not like, do not read. Also my not-so-dear homophobic friends stay away!

My Bloody Memoir- One-Shot

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you._

_50,000 tears I've cried. Screaming, Deceiving_

_And bleeding for you._

The Battle City Tournament day three was complete. Marik and Odion were about to return to the Domino Pier to their ship. The streets were just about empty. A few duelists remained on the streets. The two looked around and Odion sighed.

"What's the matter Odion?" Marik changed his focus to his slave. Odion remained quiet. "Odion!" The man looked at Marik and turned his head away.

"Nothing is bothering me, Master Marik." Odion responded as Marik growled.

"You tell lies Odion!" Marik used a hand to force Odion to look at him. "What is troubling you?"

"As I said once, nothing." Odion replied. Marik shook his head. "I mean it." The Egyptian still disagreed. He decided to use the Millennium rod to figure out Odion's problem.

**Odion's Thoughts:**

**'He's so oblivious, yet he cannot understand if I told him,' Marik read the thought, 'I love Marik, but he could never understand.' The dark skinned boy gagged as he listened to Odion. **

Marik discontinued and returned to his state of mind. _'I cannot believe I forgot something like this. How disgusting!' _ Odion looked at Marik as the older one was slapped.

"How dare you think about me in such a defile way!" Odion's face was red from the impact. "I know how you feel, but I don't like that." Marik snarled at his life long servant. Odion tried to bottle up the anger that he felt towards his master, but it didn't want to stay inside any longer. The servant shoved Marik to the ground. "No, this will never do."

_And you still won't hear me, going under._

_Don't want your hand this time. I'll save myself._

_Maybe I'll wake up for once. _

"Shut up Marik! I am fed up with all of your evil bull shit!" The rears welled in his eyes. "You need to stop." Marik merely smiled.

"Why should I stop? I have no reason to." Marik laughed in the face of his life long servant. "Well, tell me." Odion's anger poured from his eyes.

"Because if you do not, I will do something that you shall regret." Odion growled as the Egyptian beneath him laughed. Marik then sighed.

"What could you do to me?" Marik grinned, "Fuck me until I die?" Tears fell heavily from Odion's eyes. As he released his grip on Marik's shoulders. He shook his head and left his master on the ground.

_'That boy can't understand anything. I am so fed up with his tormenting.' Odion stopped at a tall building. A smile played across his face as he headed inside the building. Marik then looked at him._

"What the hell is up with him?" Marik sighed and ran to catch up with him. Once the Egyptian came inside the building, he lost track of Odion, "Odion!" He cried, going to the elevator, "Could he…" He pressed the button for the top floor. Marik thought that his teasing was going to only piss Odion off, but he never believed that it would lead to such an extremist act.

_Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again_

The elevator arrived at the very top floor, revealing the exact thing that Marik had figured. Odion stood on the ledge, looking at the ground below him. The distance seemed wondrous. The servant turned his head to look at Marik with a sorrowful glance.

"Why are you here?" Odion asked the Egyptian wielder of the Millennium rod. Marik remained silent while waiting for the right words to come to his tongue.

"I am here to make sure that you don't do something that I will regret." Marik told him. Odion only shook his head.

"You say that so sincerely, but I know what you are going to do," Odion looked down again, "After I agree to go back with you, you shall torment me more!" Tears fell to the ground like rain from a drunken sky.

_I'm going under. Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever. I've got to break through  
I'm going under._

"What do you mean Odion?" A look of seriousness swept across Marik's face. The servant merely continued to look at the ground below him. Odion longed to take the step that would end his misery.

"I told you that I know what you'd do." Odion explained to Marik, "So, I will end this all tonight." Odion smile lightly, turning to face Marik one final time. A look of puzzlement was now on the younger Egyptian's face. Odion dangled a foot over the ledge and stepped off completely.

The Egyptian brought his hands behind his back and twined his fingers together. The moonlight shined brightly on him as he fell. Marik was frozen in shock as he watched Odion plummet towards the ground.

_Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again_

"Odion!" He finally got over his temporary paralysis. Marik yelled as if it would bring him back up to the top of the building. His eyes welled with sorrow as they fell to the ground below him. The Egyptian's servant hit the ground of the alley with a crash.

The servant hit head first. Odion's collar bone snapped and pierced his flesh. His legs were twisted into such an awkward position. The man's torso was soaked in his blood. Odion's ribcage seemed as if it weren't even existent.

Marik made his way back down to the elevator and went to the first floor and rushed to where Odion lay. Marik looked at Odion and tears fell heavily again. His servant's eyes were wide open, but he had no breath. The young Egyptian teen rubbed his eyes, wiping away all of his tears.

_I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through_

"Odion, you fool." Marik wept, "I honestly didn't mean what I said." He fell to his knees beside Odion, "I shouldn't have been so difficult."

Marik's hands were now stained by the blood of his life long servant. It was no longer Odion who felt pain. The young Egyptian felt himself falling apart. Odion was the thread that held him together. All of his insecurity began to show as he held his servant in his arms.

The urge to stab himself through the heart became stronger and stronger with each passing moment. He touched the sharp point of the Millennium rod with his index finger. He winced at the pain when he forced it through his finger. He removed it and wiped the blood from the tip. Marik then brought the point to his chest, aimed directly at his heart.

The Egyptian pressed it into his dark tan flesh, the crimson staining his white shirt. Tears of antagonizing pain flowed from his eyes as he felt his breathing become lighter. Marik collapsed to the ground, clutching Odion in his arms.

_So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_

"Why did you have to leave this world with such a bloody memoir of life?" Marik asked, his breath disappearing as his eyes closed permanently.

-Owari


End file.
